Mooyou's The Amazing Race: Overload
Mooyou's The Amazing Race: Overload is the resurrected non-live brand of Moo's The Amazing Race series. Eleven teams of two with a pre-existing relationship compete in a fictional race around the world. The game started November 21, 2012. Results The following teams and players participated in the Race. Placements (per leg) are arranged in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicate that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicate the team who received it; ⊂⋐⋑⊃ around a leg number indicates that only one or neither of the two available U-Turns was used. *An orange > or green > means the team chose to use a Yield; < or < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. *A red * means the team is marked for elimination on the said leg. Episode Titles Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. * Episode 1 - I just wasted a half hour of my life. This is ridiculous! (Chantilly, France) - Samantha * Episode 2 - Are you seriously undermining my success? (Honfleur, France) - Alfred * Episode 3 - Even I know that Jesus is off-limits. (Mosta, Malta) - Samantha * Episode 4 '- Threw up my lunch then swallowed it again. (Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates) - ''Rani * '''Episode 5 - * Episode 6 - Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - The Express Pass *'Leg 2' - 20 Minute Time Credit *'Leg 3' - The Salvage Pass *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - (a fictional) 1,000,000 USD and Bragging Rights Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States → France) ' Airdate: November 22 - 26, 2012 *Waterbury, Vermont, United States (Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream Factory) (Starting Line) * Burlington (Burlington International Airport) or Boston (Logan International Airport) to Paris, France (Charles de Gaulle International Airport) *Vincennes (Chateau de Vincennes) *Paris (Passage du Grand-Cerf) *Paris (Le Cordon Bleu) *Chantilly, Oise Region (Chateau de Chantilly) The Detour is a choice between Sweet and Savory. In Sweet teams will have to learn three different French desserts: the crepe, the flambé and the soufflé. Once they have completed all three dishes, the chef will hand them their next clue. In Savory, teams will receive a list of ingredients in French for a recipe of Ratatouille, and buy them in a traditional marketplace. Once all of the ingredients have been correctly bought, they will be handed a plate of Ratatouille that they must finish first before receiving their next clue. The Roadblock required one team member to use a whisk and whip enough whipping cream to cover and design a cake. When the cake has been covered and designed to the satisfaction of the baker, they will receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *Teams had to figure out the best flight to Paris, France leaving from Waterbury, Vermont. *At the Chateau de Vincennes, teams had to engage in art of truffle finding. Teams must use provided pigs and snout their way to a truffle spot. Once they have found the truffle, they will also find their next clue along with it. *At the Passage du Grand-Cerf, teams had to search the gallery windows for their next clue: A blue ribbon and a copy of the Larousse Gastronomique. Teams must figure out that they must deliver the book to Le Cordon Bleu in order to receive their next clue. *After the Detour, teams were given a plate where a picture of their next location is printed. Leg 2 (France) Airdate: November 27 - 30, 2012 *Paris (La Patisserie Les Reves) * Paris (Chanel Flagship Store or Moulin Rouge) *Versailles (Palace of Versailles - Galerie de Glace) *Mont Saint-Michel (Abbey of Mont Saint-Michel) *Honfleur (Harbor) The Fast Forward required Contessa and Finella biting on French macarons until they find one with a green center, in order to receive their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Avant-garde or Marmalade. In Avant-garde, teams had to use the necessary fashion tools to recreate a French avant-garde dress by Chanel. In Marmalade, teams had to dance the modern form of the can-can, popularized by the famous Moulin Rouge cabaret. The Roadblock required one team member to count the number of columns in the abbey’s cloister in order to receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: *In the Palace of Versailles, teams had to find the Galerie de Glace and count all the mirrors in the palace. Once they've counted the correct number, 357, they must approach the Le Roi Soleil in order to receive their next clue. *After the Roadblock, teams were handed a painting of Honfleur’s harbor which is the pit stop for the leg. Leg 3 (France → Malta) ''' Airdate: December 1 - 5, 2012 * Paris (Charles de Gaulle or Orly International Airport) to Valletta, Malta (Malta International Airport) *Birgu (Fort St. Angelo) *Valletta (Bus Terminus) * Cospicua (Church) or Senglea (Harbor) *Valletta (Market Bakery) *Mosta (Ir-Rotunda) The Roadblock required one person from each intersected team to reenact the main mission of the Malta Knights by attending to the sick and injured by providing necessary care. Team members had to learn the basics of saving a person’s life, join a re-enacted historical siege, and search for an injured solider that they must provide necessary care. When the soldier has been provided the correct set of aid, the head knight will hand them their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Supper or Voyager. In Supper, teams had to prepare a real life display of the Last Supper of Jesus Christ. Teams had to arrange the entire table, and bring in people dressed up as Jesus and the Apostles, and arrange them on the table based on Leonardo Da Vinci's painting in order to receive their next clue. Voyager required teams rowing a traditional Maltese boat called a dghajjes and row around a marked regatta course, collecting flags while racing against a professional boater. When they have collected three flags, they may exchange it for their next clue. The Speed Bump required Robin and Van to sell pastizzi pastry to locals and earn 15 Euros in order to continue on the race. '''Additional Tasks: *Teams must help in the restoration of an old Maltese Bus by cleaning it up, and replacing its wheels before receiving their next clue. Teams then used these buses to the Detour. *At the bakery, teams were handed a Ftira with random letters on it. Teams will have to figure out that when rearranged, it spells MOSTA DOME, the pit stop for this leg of the race. 'Leg 4 (Malta → United Arab Emirates) ' *Abu Dhabi